Donation Service
by Veneficus21
Summary: You know, Reimu acts differently depending on how much I donate." Said Marisa. "I wonder who she'll act if I add a little bit more."


Yay, my second fanfic! This story is was based on an idea I got when I read the Touhou Project Doujinshi "Dichromatic Butterfly" by Ennui Akadako. I do not claim any of the characters used in this story. The main idea used from the doujinshi is "Reimu provides different services when she is given donations."

Key:

"XXX" Means talking

'XXX' Means thinking

Chapter 1: "What's a 5,000 Yen service?"

The wind flowed through Marisa's golden hair as she flew on her broomstick towards the Hakurei shrine. It was a perfectly sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The rhythmic buzzing of the cicadas set was heard throughout the forest. The jingle of her coin purse was heard every so often as she flew. 'These coins are annoying; I wish I could switch them for some paper. Maybe Reimu might let me exchange some of her donations for… wait she never has any donations. And the last time I did that she scolded me for an hour. Maybe I should just give them to her?' She landed in front of the shrine's gate, catching on to her hat is it fluttered up. 'Come to think of it…depending on the amount of money I put into the donation box I noticed that Reimu's response will change accordingly. Like when I don't donate she's always lazing around, or when I donate 500 yen she'll offer me lunch.' She noticed that Reimu wasn't outside like she usually is. The miko would usually be sweeping or just sitting on the deck during this time of year. 'Well then this ten thousand yen that I just happen to have in my wallet, what kind of treatment will I get with this much?' She dropped the bill in and started to walk towards the door. "Well, it can't be anything that good. I'll just recover the money afterwards like always. Maybe she'll take out some treasured wines or something." Marisa opened the door enthusiastically, "Oi! Reimu! I came to play ze-" The blinds were down and a lone futon lay in the middle of the room. Reimu, dressed as a newlywed, sat next to it, nervously shaking and looking down. Marisa quickly shut the door, "Let's pretend we didn't see that. And let's recover that ten thousand yen." "Leave the money!" Yelled Reimu.

Marisa flew back to the Hakurei shrine, her face blushing at her memory. 'What was she planning on doing? She's lucky that no one donates, bedsides me and Suika. But if 500 yen gets me lunch and 10,000 yen gets me,' she shuddered at the thought ', then I wonder what's in the middle? What will 5,000 yen get me? Maybe she'll throw a feast or something or maybe a party?" She dropped her cash in the donation box and said a quick prayer. She opened the door slowly, peeking through. Reimu seemed to be slowly undressing. 'What, 5,000 is worth that!?' She started to think 'what's lower than that service before!?' Her fears were vanquished when she saw Reimu entering the bath. "Phew, good maybe she didn't see my donation." Marisa took a look at Reimu's clothes. 'Such an odd choice of clothing, especially for a miko, it's a cross between a shrine maiden and a sailor uniform.'

Marisa sat outside the house, feeling the breeze. The weather had been like this ever since she visited last week. 'I hope it rains soon, although it's nice, this weather is a little boring.' She lay back, her feet hanging of the edge of the deck, watching the clouds flow by. The cicadas buzzing, the soft sound of the river, the birds chirping nearby, all of the peaceful sounds created a wave of calmness through out the forest. Marisa's eyes started to close slowly, 'I think I might sleep for a bit.'

Reimu opened the door to see Marisa sleeping softly. She leaned down, 'Maybe I shouldn't wake her' she stared at her face for a while, noticing how different she looked than when she was awake, how pure she looked, how calm. "M-mma-" Maris started to mumble. "Oh she sleep talks?" Reimu was intrigued, leaning in. "M-mma-ssster Spppparrrkk." Reimu had to dash away or else her laughing might awake Marisa. She found her self near her donation box. She was a little hesitant, due to the usual disappointment the box usually brought her. "Sigh, let's see if anything happened today." She peered in, to her surprise there were multiple bills inside. She jumped up with glee. "I can't believe someone was so gracious! Wait, this is from Marisa isn't it? Well I guess I have to give her some service, don't I." She brought her head down in anguish remembering the service she almost gave last week. She started to count the bills. "Four thousand, four thousand five hundred, f-f-f-five th-th-thousand!? Did it have to be that amount!?" Reimu looked flustered, a look almost never seen on her. "M-Marisa, you baka!"

I really wish ZUN would hook up characters in the games. Danm you ZUN and your one, old man, male character! You're forcing all of us to make Yuri FF and Doujins! It's all part of your evil scheme!

Small note: In the doujin Marisa actually goes for the 100,000 yen service. Warning adult content in Doujin.

Please Review, because this part of FF doesn't get that much traffic. xp


End file.
